Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous
by anqelkissezox
Summary: Six friends are discovered one day while hanging out in a park. At first their instant fame is like a dream come true but they will soon realize how much of a nightmare it can be. Will they make it out alive or better yet together?ALLHUMANxCANNONPAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own twilight S/M does. Please read and review!**

Chapter one

BPV

I had just finished unpacking the last box. My best friend, her boyfriend, and me and my boyfriend had just moved into our studio apartment last night. It was our first time on our own together and we were really excited. Right as I finished throwing the box away Alice (the best friend) came prancing in.

"Ugh…we're definitely redecorating this room!" she exclaimed wrinkling her nose. For once I had to agree with her…the color green on the wall's was nasty.

"I'm definitely getting rid of that color green!" I exclaimed. Alice had a shocked look on her face.

"I thought that you of all people would actually like this color." Alice said

"Alice it's vomit colored green…even I hate it!" I said

"But Bella we're going to live together…( she looked me up and down) I'm definitely designing your clothes!" Alice said disgusted. Alice always said I didn't have a fashion sense.

" I cant believe that I'm living with Jasper…it seems like four years blew by in a heart beat.

_Flashback._

_BPV_

"_Oh my god Bella it's our first day of high school…textiles is next I so cant wait. One of these days Bella one of these days I'm telling you…I know these things!" Alice rambled on as we entered English class._

"_Alice…that would only happen to you!" I laughed back._

"_I cant wait to design my first t-shirt… textiles in middle school please I was doing that when I was three…" Alice stopped short. I turned in the direction she was looking at. A blonde haired kid was staring back at her. He looked like a brooding movie star…even as a freshman._

"_He…he…he's wearing…he's wearing…Ralf Lauren's new line!" Alice exclaimed stunned. She ran faster than a speeding bullet over to him._

"_HI MY NAME IS ALICE BRANDON…I SEE THAT YOUR WEARING RALF LAUREN!" I could hear Alice starting. That poor boy didn't know what hit him. Maybe Alice will become famous …after all she does have big dreams and she gets whatever she wants. She already had that kid whipped around her finger. As I was thinking this that kid was animatedly talking to Alice._

"_He said that his name was Jasper and he used to stalk me in middle school … I cant believe that I never noticed him before!" Alice said walking over to me. Wait a minute __that__ was Jasper Hale….what the hell happened to him over the summer._

"_Jasper…Jasper Hale? What happened to him over the summer?" I asked stunned._

"_I know what happened to him…Ralf Lauren!" Alice said oggling Jasper._

" _Only you Alice…you walk into the first class of the first day of high school and meet someone_

"_Well we have a date night set up for next Saturday…I'm so excited my first high school boyfriend EEEEEEE!" Alice squealed. The teacher gave us a disgusted look._

_APV- The first date _

_Jasper and I headed out to the movies. We saw a chic-flick. Jasper was so sweet….he sat through the entire thing and didn't complain once. Jasper and I talked about our goals and ambitions of when we left high school . Jasper was exactly like me…he wanted to move to a big city…get the hell out of Forks! I never had a conversation like this before. Alright if this was what having a boyfriend was like…I had to get Bella hooked up!_

"_Jasper…I need your help with something!" I started up. I had a plan formulating in my head._

"_What?" Jasper asked._

"_Well see….I have this single friend and I think that it's time that she get a boyfriend …do you have any single friends I could hook her up with?" I asked._

"_Maybe…what's she like?" Jasper asked_

"_Chestnut hair, brown eyed…nice skin, poor fashion sense, really reserved ( otherwise why would I be asking) likes reading….and classical music!" I said._

"_Oh I have the perfect guy for her…I met him at camp this summer…he has a brother that's been with a girl since they were practically in diapers. She is 100% his type of girl!" Jasper said_

"_We have to get them together!" I said._

End of Flashback

BPV

I met Edward the day after Alice had her first date with Jasper. Ever since then he consumed my every thought. I never believed in love at first sight until that day. I would be forever grateful to Alice for that.

"Bella we have to get going…our jobs await!" Alice said. Alice had landed us jobs at Macy's . It was just to pay the rent …it wasn't a job that I was going to love doing. The only saving grace was that all of us (including the three guys) landed jobs in the same department.

"Alright Alice I'm coming!" I called back. When I came out I found Edward and Jasper had backed Alice into a corner. They didn't look too pleased. They must of found out what department they were working in.

"Alice why on god's earth would you place us in juniors? Didn't you think that would look a little weird?" Jasper asked

"Well no not really…guys go with their girls in there!" Alice said

"Alice!"

"You try landing us a job…do you know how hard it is out there…it's man eat man…I barely could scrap these jobs …it was lucky I knew the makeup stand man!" Alice defended

"Alice you could of tried still…it's going to be awkward …especially for Emmett!" Edward said.

"Emmett shmmett he's going to have to deal…maybe you three will get a promotion to the men's department." Alice said

"Guys…it's 10:30 (am) we have to go now!" Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie called from across the hall. Emmett (Edward's brother) and his blonde bombshell of a girlfriend got an apartment across the hall from us.

"We're leaving!" We called back

A few hours later we had just left work. Being that we were in NYC everyone decided to head over to Central Park to let loose a little. Alice and Jasper started reading 17 magazine together…Alice shuttered at every celebrity mishap.

"Damn look at that blonde over there…now that's a hottie!" Emmett wolf whistled.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rosalie said pushing Emmett into a huge leaf pile.

"What'd I do!" Emmett whined.

"How dear you say that in front of me…_I'm _your girlfriend for crying out loud!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Sorry babe…your thousands of times hotter than that girl!" Emmett said apologetically

" Damn right your sorry!" Rosalie mumbled. It was at that point that Edward threw a leaf at me. We started to play fight. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse us but we couldn't help but notice you…your all so beautiful." A females voice said. Alice's head perked up and I immediately turned around.

"Thank you?" I said perplexed . It was then that I noticed not one but four people directly behind me. Three were girls and one was a man

"We're from Abercrombie and finch and we're looking for fresh faces for a photo shoot. We saw you guys and we just had to ask…would you do…" They were cut off mid sentence by Alice practically chirping "Yes!"

"Okay…well here is the address…be here at 5 pm tomorrow." They said. Afterwards they took off.

"Wow…guys we have to do this…I have a good feeling about it!" Alice sang.

"That was random!" Emmett said.

"It could be fun…we should do it!" I said.

"I vote yes!" Rosalie said

"I'm in!" Edward said.

" I guess we don't have a choice!" Jasper said.

"we're going to rock that place like a hurricane!" Alice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own twilight S/M does. Please read and review! I'm co-writing this story with my twin sister.**

Chapter two

We arrived at the place right on time. After entering the building the director of the shoot escorted us up to our dressing rooms. Alice met up with the girl's dressing team and asked to see what they planned on dressing us in. Only Alice would do such a thing.

"Hi my name is Vicki and I'll be your makeup artist today!" an Alice sized blonde haired woman said to me. Alice's head turned.

"I'll be watching you, one sign of a screw up…especially on her face ( she pointed at me) and your done….got it!" Alice dictated. The lady gulped. Alice was being gracious…she usually let no one but her touch my face. Alice then jumped in the makeup chair.

"Alright I'm ready!" Alice continued. Vicki approached Alice cautiously.

"Alright well id say with your color eyes and the outfit that was picked out for you we're going to go with more earthly tones." Vicki said cautiously…she probably expected Alice to bite her head off or something. After she was finished Alice was taken to a dressing room. She reappeared two seconds later. Alice was sporting a half long sleeved green striped dress, belt and sandals. The dress fit her form well and Alice squealed.

"It's not one of mine but I love it!" Alice said running around. Rosalie was then placed in the chair. I should of known something was up when they didn't place too much makeup on. They took Rosalie in the back room and when Rose came back she was wearing a small red with white patterned bikini. They had obviously noticed Rose's body. Alice's face dropped.

"Damn Rose Emmett's going to be all over you!" Alice said.

I was then placed into the chair. Alice's eyes narrowed immediately. She put two fingers up to her eyes and pointed at the lady. Vicki's hand began to tremble. When she was done though I had to say both Alice and I were mildly impressed. Though she was not as good as Alice…Vicki was better than me at applying makeup. Alice gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright we're going to place you in that." Vicki said pointing to a worn looking brown jacket…white top and jeans. I liked it…it looked very me.

Heading out…we met up with the boys. Edward was dressed like the male version of me…only his jacket was black...and no shirt underneath. Emmett was wearing a bathing suit that matched Rosalie's in color. Jasper was wearing jeans and a polo shirt that matched the color green of Alice's dress.

"Jasper…smoking!" Alice said with a small smile on her face.

The photo shoot lasted a few hours. We were in the studio…filming in a sandy stage with a beach photo in the background. They must of taken thousands upon thousands of photo's of us. I had I never seen so many flashbulbs in my life. Emmett had taken to making funny poses…the last one was of him flexing his muscles, Rosalie caressing it sexily.

"Damn babe Victoria's Secret has nothing on you!" Emmett mumbled as we took the group photo. Right as this happened Alice jumped up on Jasper's back. Edward and I couldn't help but point and laugh…this was going to be one of the stupidest photo's ever.

"Wow Abercrombie must be really wanting to change their image…their magazines are usually a lot more serious and a lot less clothing." Alice said as we left the photo shoot.

"Yeah I think that the only more naked models are the Victoria's Secret ones!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie hit him.

"Emmett you look at magazines just to see how naked the models are?" Rose asked disgusted.

"What? I'm not the only guy that does that…pretty much every guy does that!" Emmett said. Honestly with the goddess of a girlfriend that he had…why would Emmett want to look at anyone else?

"Your stupid man…you have Rosalie…a girl that any guy would give his left ass cheek for , and you say that?" Jasper said . Emmet frantically looked at Edward for help

"Honestly I think that Emmett is right…98% of all guys look at girls in magazines and a lot worse than Victoria Secret…though I cant say that I'm one of them. All of those girls are extremely ordinary…nothing compared to my Bella." Edward finished the last part looking at me.

"You all are freaks then what-ever!" Emmett said the last part in a girl like tone.

" Idiot." Jasper mumbled under his breath. From the look on Rosalie's face…Emmett was going to sleep on the couch tonight. It was then that the professionals walked up to us.

"We have some news to tell you guys, first of all these pictures are going to be used in our upcoming spring catalog (Alice squealed with joy), secondly we wanted to let you guys know that these pictures could end up in a spot that we recently acquired in Times Square. There are other photos from other photo shoots…so it's not definite but you guys are a candidate…we'll contact you when we hear anything." The professionals said.

"TIMES SQUARE OMG OMG!" Alice shouted with joy when the people had left.

"Hell year be rocking it with the ball!" Emmett exclaimed.

" Guys you realize that there's not much of a chance that we'll get that spot…I mean there are professional models vying for this spot and we're just people that we picked off the street." Jasper and Edward nodded their heads in agreement. Emmett deflated a little but Alice did not.

"Guys I got a good feeling about this!" Alice said.

"Well Alice is practically psychic!" Emmett said with a small smile on his face.

"Tell me my little psychic…what do you see tonight?" Jasper asked playfully.

"I see us ….hitting up Gucci!" Alice said seductively.

"I got a better idea…how about drinks instead." Edward said. Jasper looked eternally grateful for Edward's proposition. We all whole heartedly agreed. Alice smiled but I swear I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

We headed out to a local pub. I felt like this was the last hurrah before something big went down. Alice shook with excitement. I could tell that she really had a good feeling which built my hopes up a little. Whenever Alice said something it usually came true. It was almost gift like…a huge benefit when you had a teacher that loved giving pop quizzes in high school.

"We should do a toast!" Emmett said smiling

"What should we toast for…I mean after today we have a chance of becoming famous…especially if we get posted on Times Square?" I asked.

"A toast then to Abercrombie!" Alice called out joyously. Jasper looked at her incredulous.

"A toast to getting discovered…may we be lucky enough to build upon this!" Edward said.

"To getting discovered!" Everyone said. We then took a sip.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own twilight S/M does. Please read and review! I'm co-writing this story with my twin sister.**

Chapter three

About a month went by with no word. They must of found someone else…it couldn't take a month to find a bunch of pictures. Life had returned to normal. Even Alice fell back to earth. She seemed to take solace in designing clothes. My wardrobe doubled. At the rate she was going I was going to get another closet some time soon. I was sitting on the couch with Edward watching the news when the phone rang one evening. Alice was the first to reach it.

"Hello?" Alice said. A voice squabbled on the other end.

" Speaking!" Alice said. The voice continued to squabble on the other end. Alice's eyes grew huge. From the look on her face I thought that someone had died or something.

"WHAT?…WHEN?" Alice shouted

"WE'LL BE THERE!" Alice continued to shout. Before anyone could ask what was going on Alice spoke.

"OH MY GOD…WE'RE ON TIMES SQUARE…WELL NOT EXACTLY, THEIR PUTTING US UP TONIGHT BUT OMG OMG!" Alice squealed the loudest sound that I had ever heard. She picked up the phone and called Rosalie who was three blocks away. She put her on speaker phone.

"I know Alice I heard you!" Rosalie said picking up the phone.

"I don't think that they heard you in China Alice!" Emmett joked in the background.

"Shut up Emmett…Rosalie get back here now!" Alice commanded. She turned to look at us as she hung up the phone.

"We are so lucky that I prepared for this…common Bella so many style's so little time! Your stuff is already in your rooms boys!" Alice said dragging me into her bedroom. I always wondered how she did that. She pulled out two hangers covered by a trash bags.

"Yours!" Alice said throwing a hanger at me. I uncovered the bag to reveal a midnight blue long sleeved sweetheart cocktail dress. It looked as if it would end mid thigh on me. There was a slit that went up the middle. The marking on the inside indicated that this was one of Alice's own designs. " A.B" it read. The material was one that would keep me warm. Alice then took out three in heals. I looked at her stunned. Alice knew that I couldn't walk across a flat surface with out falling ten times in sneakers…was she trying to have me killed or something?

"Bella trust me flats would not go with that outfit!" Alice answered my unspoken question. I headed off into the bathroom to get dressed. Alice already had makeup laid out.

The dress fit me like a glove. Ever since prom, when she had to design a last minute dress for me, whenever she had to make something Alice knew my exact size. Memory like an elephant that one has. Well at least she didn't have to poke me anymore.

Entering back into the room I noticed that Alice also had a small cocktail dress on. Hers was as black as her hair with a halter neckline. It clung in all of the right places. She already had her makeup on. She started with my hair…taking five minutes to curl it. She then proceeded to put half of it up and let the rest hang in loose curls. She then attacked me with make up which took ten minutes to do. She then finished with my nails. When she was done I could barely recognize myself. She went with the fun but sexy look. Alice truly did have a way with makeup. It was about that time that Rosalie entered the apartment. Alice whipped out another garment bag.

"I think that Emmett is going to really like Rosalie's…this was _her_ idea not mine!" Alice said laying the bag out on the bed. The door then burst open. Rosalie grabbed the bag and headed towards the bathroom. I was speechless when she came back in. Rosalie was wearing a flaming red fitted deep V neck cocktail dress with a medium sized gemstone in at the end of the V. She was wearing a silver necklace that read "Rosalie" on it. The dress was thigh length just like the rest of ours. She looked like she should be on the cover of some sporting magazine. Alice tossed her a pair of satin red high heals.

" Think that Emmett is going to like this?" Rosalie asked looking at herself after Alice finished applying her makeup.

" Girl Emmett would be retarded if he didn't" Alice said.

"I guess that your right!" Rose said smiling to herself.

"I hope that Emmett doesn't say something stupid tonight." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Rosalie, hoping that Emmett doesn't say something stupid is like hoping Verschae come's back from the dead!" Alice stated.

"True Alice." Rosalie said.

We then proceeded to walk out side. Edward looked like a Greek god in dark blue. Alice had him in a shirt and tie the color of my dress….in fact it looked like the same material as well. Jasper was wearing the exact emsamble only in black and Emmett in red.

Emmett.s jaw dropped upon seeing Rosalie.

"Damn Rosalie bring your fine self over here!" Emmett said gesturing to himself. Edward looked me over appreciatively. My favorite crooked smile appeared on his face.

"You look stunning!" Edward said smiling.

"You clean up well yourself!" I said planting a kiss on him. Electrictity pulsated between us. We shared a passionate kiss.

"Alright already…I don't want to have to reapply Bella's makeup Edward!" Alice said mock angrily.

"Guys we have to go…the limo is waiting!" Alice said. LIMO….when the fuck did Alice get a limo?

"Alice?" Jasper asked warningly.

"It wasn't me this time I swear…like even I would have time to get a limo on this short notice!" Alice said shaking her head.

"It was the company…I had nothing to do with this!" Alice continued

"PARTY IN THE LIMO!" Emmett whooped.

" ugh!" Rosalie groaned.

"why do I have a feeling that this is going to be the repeat of senior prom?" Rosalie said shaking her head. I was hoping that Rosalie was wrong. Their senior prom was…eventful to say the least.

"Emmett behave like that again and _I'll_ kill you….this is my I mean our night, don't you dare ruin it for us." Alice said giving Emmett the stink eye.

"Alright…shut up Mrs. Designer wannabe!" Emmett said.

"One of these days Em you'll be regretting those words ! My name will be in more than just lights…it will be everywhere… You'll be eating those words!" Alice countered angrily

"Yeah keep dreaming Alice!" Emmett said.

"You'll see!" Alice said.

We then headed into the limo.

We arrived at the place just in the nic of time. Alice bounced out of the limo first and launched herself at the picture. The picture was our group picture. The party was going to be in the building underneath. Once we reached her Alice took out her digital camera. She snapped pictures of us in front of the thing.

"Mom's going to love this…she's going to be so proud!" Alice said snapping more pictures.

"Charlie's going to die of a heart attack…you know that your parent's are going to send him the pictures!" I said.

"I can hear that rant right now…how having pictures of yourself posted throught New York isn't exactly protection." Alice said. We then entered the building. Inside we could see more individual shots of us. It was at that point that the first models came up to congratulate us.

"Hey guys congratulations…first try and your already in Times Square!"

" Nice pics!"

" You guys look cute together!"

"Too bad you have a girlfriend…goodlooking!" A girl said winking at Edward. It took all my might to stand there and not hit that girl in the face.

"EW…if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all!" Alice shot when the girl walked away.

"That's a girl who knows what she wants!" Emmett said.

"Damn baby got back…and front!" Emmett tried to whisper to Edward. Everyone heard it though. Rosalie looked at him shocked.

"HUH!"

"I told you…hoping that Emmett doesn't say something stupid is like hoping for a resserection!" Alice said.

"What was that about a erection?" Emmett asked clueless. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

" EW EMMETT ALICE SAID RESSERECTION !" Rosalie said stomping on his foot. Emmett always had to open his big trap!

"Emmett what a dirty mind you have!" Jasper exclaimed

"Emmett just shut up for the rest of the night!"Rosalie said

"We haven't been here like five minutes and you've already embarrassed us!" Alice said.

"I'm not the one that said erection!" Emmett said.

"I said resserection!"

"Same thing!" Emmett said.

"Actually Emmett resserection is when something rises from the dead….and unless there's something about your'r private part we don't know about they are not the same thing." Jasper said.

"How dare you…Little Peter is fine thank you very much!" Emmett said offended.

"Little?" Jasper asked.

"Well…um…you know what I mean!" Emmett stuttered out. Rose and Alice turned around embarrassed. Rosalie mumbled "dear god its happening again…will Emmett ever get over his insecurities ?"

"It's really not small at all…and I should know!" Rose defended.

"Alright guys …enough talk about my privates and how big or small they are!" Emmett said.

"Yeah it's getting kind of weird." Edward said.

"Everyone here is going to think that we're freaks!" Emmett said.

"They probably already do!" I said. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I then took off towards the bathroom.

A little while later Alice started to take more pictues. She made us take pictures of herself in front of her picture a bunch of times. Alice then bounced around from model to model attacking them. She was worse than a paperrazi.

"Facebook here I come!" Alice said running around the room….we were going to have to delete those pictures and fast…I doubt these people would want to wind up on some random person's page.

"So many designers…so many gods!" Alice twitched. She spoke at a million miles an hour…we could barely understand her.

"OH MY GOD THERE EVERYWHERE!" Alice continued to speed speak…her head twitched every two seconds.

"Alice we told you not to have any coffee!" Jasper said. Alice didn't need caffine she was naturally hyper.

"J..J…I didn't!" Alice twitched some more.

"opts!" Emmett said.

"What do you mean "opts" Emmett?" Jasper said half pissed half horrified.

"You tricked me Alice…you told me that you could have Red bull but not coffee!" Emmett half shrieked

"EMMETT" Everyone groaned. Alice happily bounced like a ping pong ball off the wall.

"YOU IDIOT!"Rosalie roared.

"EVERYONE . KNOWS . THAT. RED BULL . HAS. TEN . TIMES . MORE. CAFFINE . THAN. COFFEE!" She continued to roar between hitting Emmett with her purse.

"Give him a beak Rosalie…you know that Emmett's never had a coffee before …he doesn't know the difference. Besides picture the amount that it would take to affect Emmett the same way it would to take Alice!" Edward said gesturing to Alice's tiny body and Emmett's massivness.

"JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER!" Alice repeatedly said while bouncing up and down.

"Good luck with that man!" Emmett said looking the other way

"Yeah thanks!" Jasper said sarcastically. Alice then took off like a rocket into the crowd. Jasper followed her to make sure that something didn't happen.

"My brother is such a retard." Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah my boyfriend can be so moronic at times!" Rosalie shook her head


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own twilight S/M does. Please read and review! I'm co-writing this story with my twin sister.**

Chapter four

BPV.

The next two days passed by normally. Alice's caffine crash was the biggest thing of those two days. Rosalie put Emmett back on the couch because of that night…he was banished from the bedroom for the next two weeks. That night we could hear Rosalie screachig from across the hall way…she was letting loose. We had to wear ear plugs to sleep that night.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I were relaxing in the apartment on the third day watching the news. Alice had taken out a sewing kit…she was making me another t-shirt and starred to pin up the pieces. She was excitedly talking about where she wanted to put a bead pattern when there was a knock on the door. I barely got the door open when Rosalie knocked me down.

"GUY'S GUESS WHAT VICTORIA'S SECRET CALLED…THEY WANT ME TO MODEL…SAID THAT I HAD THE PERFECT BODY!" Rosalie shouted excitedly. I wondered how the fuck that happened.

"Damn right babe!" Emmett said.

"Rosalie that's…great!" Alice tried to get out. She was as shocked as I was.

"You could design my bra's Alice!" Rosalie said smiling. If she thought that Alice would enjoy that…then she was mistaken.

"This talent (she gestured to herself) was meant to design a lot more than undergarments Rosalie." Alice said shaking her head. Alice wanted people to physically see her designs.

"You'll come around Alice!" Rosalie said.

"Are you sure that this is what you want…after all you'll have neanderth-I mean guys like that ( I pointed at Emmett who had this stupid grin on his face…he was probably picturing Rosalie on the cover of Victoria's Secrets magazine showing off one of their bra's) staring at you all of the time!" I said.

"Im 150% positive …I want to do this!" Rosalie said. My words then partially dawned on Emmett.

"HEY!" Emmett said

"Em it's the truth!" I said.

"We'll have to go out and celebrate this!" Emmett exclaimed.

" See guys…I told you that I had a good feeling about this" Alice said excitedly once they left the room.

"To be frank though I'm surprised that Emmett is letting her do this…I mean there are other's like him out there and Rosalie isn't exactly going to be modeling sweatshirts now is she!" Edward said shaking his head

"I think Emmett is only thinking about how it benefit's him right now…your forgetting he hasn't seen any action in the last three days." Jasper said.

"EW Jazz that's nasty!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm just stating a fact." Jasper said.

"I have to agree with Jasper…I saw the stupid grin on Emmett's face." I said

"I don't want to be around when Emmett actually sees the first magazine with Rosalie on it!" Alice laughed.

"Then again…he wants to look at other models…maybe that will stop him!" Alice said we all rolled our eyes…nothing could change Emmett.

"Yeah right!" Jasper laughed.

"I've known Emmett all of my life…if a girlfriend cannot stop him nothing will!" Edward said

"Alright well Bella and I have to get ready…if we're going to be seen with the Victoria's Secret model we have to at least look half way decient!" Alice chortled while half dragging me down the hallway. She ran into my room first and threw the doors of my closet open. After about 10 minutes she settled on a white blouse that she had made recently, a black camisole to go under it and jeans. She tossed me a pair of boots.

" Wow!" Alice said smiling when she first saw the outfit on.

"I'm good!" Alice continued. She then gestured to the makeup stand. I reluctantly complied. I was starting to feel like Alice's personal doll or something. She decided to just straighten my hair tonight which took her like five seconds to do. Again it took her ten minutes to do my makeup.

"Correction Alice you're the best!" I smiled when she was done. Alice truly was.

We were sitting in a bar in downtown NYC. Emmett ordered everyone a couple of rounds to celebrate Rosalie's success. I had never seen Emmett so excited in his entire life…realization had not set in yet. Emmett was going to be a raging monster once it did.

"To finding out Victoria's Secret!" Emmett said smiling. Rosalie looked at him and growled "Emmett!"

"To new career oppertunities whenever and wherever they may come from!" Edward toasted. Everyone said "Here here!"

"you know I cant believe that this happened to me…it's the opportunity of a life time." Rosalie said.

"What exactly did they say?" Alice asked.

_Flashback _

_RPV_

_I was getting ready to go the apartment across the hall. Emmett was already there and everyone was waiting for me. We were all going to eat dinner together. As I was throwing some sweats on the phone rang._

_"is Rosalie Bianca Hale there?" A woman's voice asked._

_"Speaking." I said. I was preparing to hang up. No one except telemarketers uses my middle name on the phone._

_"Miss. Hale, I'm calling from Victoria's Secret. Someone saw your recent photoshoot and well after looking at the photos given to us by aberocrombe…they gave us this number ( we gave them both) we couldn't help but ask…you have the perfect body for us…will you model?" _

_"YES!" I practically screamed into the phone._

_"Meet us at one o clock sharp tomorrow!" The lady said. She then proceeded to give directions to the meeting area. _

_I was still in shock when she hung up the phone. Victoria's Secret wants ME to model for them. This is a dream come true. I practically danced around my apartment._

_"I'm going to be famous!" I half shouted._

_End of flashback._

BPV

"I'm never going to ignore an unknown number ever again!" Alice said shocked once Rosalie finished her story. Alice was going to be a nightmare in the next few weeks…I'll never be able to pick a phone up.

After the third round everyone had an buzz going on. In the back of the Bar there was an empty stage with instruments on it. The bar owner allowed any drunk patron to get up on stage and play to their heart's content we later found out. Edward and Jasper eyed the stage out and huge smiles erupted on their faces. They stood up and headed towards the stage. What the hell were they doing.

"This should be intresting!" Emmett said cocking an eyebrow towards the stage. Jasper strung the guitar and Edward jumped on the keyboard. They proceeded to play one of the songs that Edward had composed. It was the only Rock piece that he ever wrote. It was the best rock song that I had ever heard. I looked around to see three shocked faces staring at the stage.

"Holy shit where did Jasper learn to play the guitar like that?" Emmett asked shocked.

"God damn it why didn't Jasper tell me that he could play! I told him that I was into guitarests!" Alice exclaimed.

"I think that Edward taught him…I mean your forgetting he doesn't only play the paino…and that's a piece that Edward obviously composed!" Rosalie said. She was wrong on the first part. Edward told me one day after I walked in on "band" practice that Jasper had a natural talent to play the guitar…he just never found the time to play and he didn't like to brag about it. Emmett never knew about it because they would practice in the basement and Emmett's room (which he practically lived in with Rosalie) was on the third floor of the house.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Alice said finally reading my face.

"I knew Jasper could play…I walked into the basement once looking for Edward and stumbled upon them." I said.

"You couldn't take one measly little second to say " Alice your boyfriend is an awesome guitarest!" or something?" Alice asked snidely

"That's Jaspers thing to tell…it was none of my business!" I said

"Hey guys how'd we do?" Edward asked sitting down.

" Don't hey us…Jasper why the fuck didn't you tell me that you could play!" Alice demanded.

" Because I know you…you would be like "Jasper join a band…I can design the costumes…we'll I mean you will be the most fashionable band!"" Jasper said sounding exactly like Alice.

"I'll join the band…I can play the triangle." Emmett volunteered.

"Please you don't even know what a triangle is!" Rosalie exclaimed. It was at that point a short squat man walked over to us.

"Hi I'm a representative from L.A Records… I was here to listen to some auditions' for a band that I have …their singer and guitarest fell ill and will no longer be able to play, I couldn't help but notice how good you guys were. You ( he gestured to Edward) have such an amazing voice. Also that guitar was out of this world. I haven't heard talent like that since the height of Rock and Roll. That keybord would also add the right touch…what do you say? I'll sign you right here right now!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS …ABSOLUTELY!" Edward and Jasper practically shouted together. They got up and went over to another table to sign paper.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emmett asked stunned.

"I think Edward and Jasper just got a record deal…OH MY GOD!" Rosalie said shocked.

"I knew that good things would happen….did you see what was on his neck though…spikes totally 1980's" Alice groaned the last part.

I could see a slight hint of jealously in Emmett's eyes. I felt bad for him…his girlfriend and his brother getting tapped on the shoulder on the same day. In some ways it must have been a nightmare from him. Rosalie placed a reassuring hand over Emmetts….she had seen the look as well.

"Wow was I right or was I right…I told you guys that good things would happen!" Alice exclaimed.

"You were right Alice!" Rosalie said.

"That you were." Emmett said

"What a night this has been!" I exclaimed.

Boy what a night this truly was


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own twilight or its characters- this disclaimer goes for Chapter one as well...Please read and review!**

Chapter 10

BPV

Charlie went to his room to get ready and Edwards parents started an in depth conversation with Rose and Emmett. Jasper and Alice were talking to us about wedding plans when Alice's eyes glazed over all of a sudden. A huge smile erupted on her face. Jasper and Edward looked just as confused as I was. All of a sudden her eyes cleared up and she looked right at Jasper.

"Jasper…your gonna have a baby!" Alice squealed

"What?…I'm a man….that's not possible!" Jasper said stunned.

" Jasper I didn't mean _your _pregnant!" Alice said.

" How's that possible…we used protection!" Jasper said astonished.

"Obviously it didn't work…the child is gonna be beautiful Jazz dark hair and green eyes ( green eyes were dominant in their family.) I'm telling you she's gonna be a looker when she grows up!" Alice said.

"Alice did you just say she?" Jasper asked

"Its gonna be a girl." Alice said. I felt bad for Jasper…another Alice was all he needed.

"Are you sure that it's not Emmett's child you saw…I mean they've been trying for ages!" Jasper said grasping at straws.

" I saw Emmiline ( obviously that had to be Emmett's choice) the day that Rose and Emmett were hitched…She wont look like the child I just saw….besides this child's name is going to be Gucci !" Alice said.

"Wait a minute…your telling me that we're going to name our child GUCCI…I wonder who picked that name out!" Jasper said shocked.

"Yep Gucci Alicia Whitlock!" Alice said. So basically Jasper got no say in the name what so ever. Leave it to Alice to name her child after a purse.

" little Gucci!" Jasper started to coo.

" Gucci Whitlock!" Alice joined in.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked walking over to us.

"Alice just had a vision…she's pregnant!" I said.

"Go Jasper! Getting it on with his wife!" Emmett said.

So future girl…what are you going to have?" Emmett asked.

"a girl…Gucci Alicia Whitlock!" Alice said.

Your naming your child after a purse!" Emmett burst out laughing.

"At least its better then Emmiline Farve Cullen….where the hell you came up with that …or I should say you will… I have no clue!" Alice spat back.

"Speaking of that…any time line Alice?" Emmett asked.

" Soon Emmett…id say with in the next two years." Alice said

"You saw my child coming like three years ago…how come you didn't see yours?" Emmett asked.

"You and Rose made a conscious decision to plan to have children as soon as the honeymoon was over, Jasper and I weren't trying… not that we didn't want any…it was more of a happy accident with us." Alice said.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked. I was curious.

" It was tomorrow morning…I was hovering over a pregnancy test that I will buy tomorrow and I was staring at the box. A big red plus sign appeared on the stick and I smiled. It then switched to a few years in the future and we were dropping her off to her first day of school…we're gonna have to drag her in there…and I called her full name. I won't be thrilled to do it…Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled. " Alice said.

"Alice your pregnant?" Rose asked finally joining us

"YEP!" Alice said

"You mean to tell me that I'm going to be Auntie Rose!" Rose half shrieked.

" Oh this is so great!" Rose cooed.

"She's going to be adorable!" Alice said smiling.

9 months later.

BPV

"Bella I don't get why you couldn't wait a few months to get hitched…at least I wouldn't look like Shamoo!" Alice said. Her maid of honor dress made her look like a hunter green ball or something.

"Alice you're the one who forced me to pick the hotel for ceremony…and it's not my fault that every day of the year except for today was booked…I kind of didn't have a choice" I said as I placed my shoes on. I thought that the real reason Alice was angry was that she was restricted to putting my makeup and veil on. Rosalie got to do the rest ( including my hair, which she let me choose the style…which really killed Alice). Alice headed down stairs to help out with the placement some lighting on the alter.

"EMMETT THAT'S A FIVE THOUSAND DOLLAR ICE SCULPTURE…YOU DROP THAT AND YOU DIE!" I could hear Alice roaring from down stairs. Only Alice would order something like that. There was about a half hour to go before the ceremony was supposed to begin.

"Alice better watch it…she stresses out too much and she'll have that baby tonight!" Rose said when she finished with my hair. I chose the traditional upsweep.

"Yeah that's all we need…rushing the maid of honor out during the ceremony or something." I joked

"So are you ready to put that dress on!" Rose said taking out a garmet bag. Alice forced us to go dress hunting the day after she found out she was pregnant…so she could be there to help with the decision making.

"You know I still cant believe that she's gonna go with her vision and name her child Gucci Alicia." Rose said shaking her head. Alice even had a sign up on the nursery room door saying " Gucci's room."

"You know I don't think that I've seen her like this since I got married…and that was bad." Rose said. It was then that we heard a crashing sound.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Alice roared some more.

"YOU BROKE MY CHANDILER…EMMETT THAT'S BEEN IN MY FAMILY SINCE THE 1700'S!" Alice shouted.

"Oh my god….this is so embarrassing!" Rose said shaking her head. At that she started to tie the corset of my dress up. My dress was a corseted slim A line dress. The top was beaded with small pearls and was laced. The bottom was made out of the softest silk imaginable.

"I have a feeling I know why she's acting like that though." Rose said continuing to tie up the dress.

"Why?" I asked.

"She had Edwards, which means yours, wedding planned out since the day that she met the family. In fact Emmett said that the first day she walked in she turned to Edward and said " I see you with Red Roses and ice sculptures at your wedding." Now that it's finally here and she cant do a lot…well she's angry at that." Rose said

" I'm kind of glad though…not that Alice is upset, but that this wedding is giving others the chance to express their creative outlets to a degree. Do you know that Alice practically took over my wedding…even I didn't have a say in something's." Rose continued

"What do you mean?" I asked. Rose took out a tape.

"This is the part of the wedding video that I never showed anyone…especially Alice" Rose said popping in a tape to a small tv. On the screen it showed Alice from three years ago.

__

Flashback

RPV

"Alice, I really don't want my hair like that…cant you put it all up?" I asked

"Rose your hair looks better like this and you know it!" Alice said curling the half of my hair that remained down. I started to grunt. Alice had chosen everything down to date . She ran out of the room to check on the progression of the set up. The camera man followed her and recorded her dictating where she wanted every single piece of furniture…every single flower peddle.

"I want that chair over there…don't give me lip, this is my wedding….I mean my cousin's wedding!" Alice starte

"_I want the Greek statue over there!" Alice commanded._

_"I'll carry the alter myself thank you very much…I know the perfect place" Alice continued_

_Edward had come into the room to talk with me when we heard a scream._

_" OH MY GOD THIS FLOWER PEDDLE IS ON THE GRASS! I'M GONNA SUE!" Alice shouted._

_"It figured that Jasper had to marry the bridezilla want to be!" Edward said shaking his head. Alice then started to hyperventilate . Edward and I stuck our heads out of the widow to find Alice on the ground screaming about having a stroke_

_"If I die it's gonna be all of your faults!" Alice shouted. Jasper picked her up and carried her inside…thank god she got herself a plum colored dress or else it would be ruined. Carlisle examined her and ruled that she was having a panic attack…not a stroke. _

_"Edward your gonna have to help me with my makeup…I cant feel my hands!" Alice said laying on the couch._

_"Alice what are you talking about….I don't know the first thing about that!" Edward said shocked_

_"It has to be you…Rose cant do it, she'll ruin her dress. Don't worry I have a voice…I can tell you what to do!" Alice said. Great more dictating._

End of flashback

BPV

"I get your point Rose." I said. It was kind of a blessing that Alice wasn't fully operational for mine…though that didn't stop her from trying

"Alright Bella its time!" Alice called from down stairs.

Heading down the stairs and into the main lobby I could see how Alice transformed everything. Above the alter was a huge chandler. Behind it was the statue togged version of Edward. I had to say that looking between the two I would prefer the live version. Gray isn't Edward's color. The white isle had red rose peddles scattered all the way down it. Then the march started that signaled that I had to walk. I was praying that I didn't trip and take Charlie down with me during the fall. Charlie looked like he was thinking the same thing. Getting up to the isle Alice finally let loose.

"Why oh why did green have to be the only color on the maternity matron of honor rack…we look like we're dressed for a hideous Christmas party!

"While I sympathize with your plight Alice…why did you place a sculpture of Edward behind the alter?" Rose asked shaking her head..

"That's not a sculpture of Edward behind the alter…it would make him look too vain if I did that, that's a Greek god silly!" Alice laughed shaking her head

" If we're all settled lets start the ceremony." The minister said. Alice took the cue and

shut up. I looked into Edwards green eyes….and that was the last thing that I remembered until we kissed.

The next thing that I knew we were entering the ball room for the reception. If I hadn't known that this would be the room I wouldn't of recognized it. Alice's team of decorators had gone full throttle in here ( she hired people because she couldn't do much by herself). In the center of the room was a huge ice sculpture of the same Greek god that Alice had placed behind the alter only in a different position. The tables were decked in white, green and red….Alice looked like she could care less of they had lost the green parts. She mumbled something about dresses when she saw the room.

"Why did I have to be the one that got pregnant!" Alice said shaking her head looking at a green napkin.

"Alice I told you to go to your gyno after they recalled your birth control didn't I? and what did you say " I'm not worried…I don't see kids in the future, and Jasper wears a condom anyways!" and look at where you are right now…so stop complaining!" Rose said shaking her head.

"Alright can we stop making their wedding about you Alice….its old news that your knocked up, you had nine months to bitch and complain about it and you choose tonight of all nights to start up…is that fair to my brother or my new sister in law to hear your complaining all night? " Emmett said coming towards us.

"Shut up Em!" Alice said angrily

"No! Frankly I'm surprised that Edward and Bella didn't tell you off already. Even through the ceremony you were saying " Why did I have to be the one to get pregnant!" its getting on everybody's nerves….This is not _your_ wedding Alice…you had yours already! And this is not your baby shower either…you had that as well" Emmett continued as if she didn't interrupt

"What does he mean by baby shower?" Alice asked angrily. Rose turned Alice in the direction of the gifts. Right next to the table set up for wedding presents was a sign saying " Baby gifts for Alice."

"Alice you put a post script on the invitations saying " Please bring gifts for Alice's baby if possible!"!" I said. It was then that I went to go sit with Edward.

We were inseparable for the rest of the evening. Even Alice couldn't pry us apart. We went up to take our first dance as husband and wife. I lucked out in that Edward was a terrific dancer. He lead very well and I didn't step on his feet once ( a first for me!)

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Congratulations Mr. Cullen!" I whispered back.

"Is this how you pictured it?" Edward asked. Ever since I was a little girl when I pictured getting married I never pictured details. The only thing I cared about was knowing that the person that was waiting for me was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. My soul mate. So when I answered I spoke the truth.

"It's exactly how I pictured it." I said smiling. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. We then headed back to the table hand in hand. Emmett stood up to give a toast. Here we go.

" Alright I'm not that good at making speeches but here it goes. Edward, I couldn't of asked for a better brother. You were there for me when my boflex broke, when my gym membership expired. You helped me land a date with the hottest girl in our school ,one who I eventually married…yeah I'm talking about you Rose ( Rose blushed). You were more then a brother to me…you were my best friend. Now to take a quote from your best man speech at my wedding " I cant believe that I helped you find your wife!"…go me! ( Jasper coughed " I interviewed her idiot"). You have a strong arm Bella…I look forward to a rematch…how about 7:30 tonight? Bella, from the minute I laid eyes on you…I knew my brother found his soul mate. I wish you two the best of luck…and give me details about the honeymoon! Cheers!" Emmett raised his glass. All of the glasses clinked. Then it was Alice's turn to stand. She started to rub her stomach

"Bella from the minute that I saw you that first day I could tell that we were going to be the bestest of friends. Now look where we are today! I'm the maid of honor at our…I mean your wedding!"

"Alice!" Emmett started.

"Can it Em…So anyways I know that we're not as close as Edward and Emmett but that's just because they live together. We 're gonna be closer then ever before. Once this kid is out we're gonna be hitting up all the stores…Gucci, Prada, and once your pregnant Baby land! Ill be planning baby nurseries! You, me and Rosalie will be spending every minute together (Rosalie groaned). I'm gonna be your female version of Edward!" At this Emmett had enough. He got up and grabbed the microphone and said " Thank you Alice!" Alice was then dragged back to her seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own twilight S/M does. Please read and review! I'm co-writing this story with my twin sister.**

Chapter six

BPV

We moved into the houses eight months later (because we were moving so far away). I had to say that I liked L.A very much. I hated the cold and the wet…so L.A seemed like the perfect place for me. Macy's transferred us out to one of the stores there so Alice, Emmett and I still had jobs. The house that Rosalie picked for us was a quaint little bungalow…while Emmett and Rose had a nice single story Ranch house. The inside of the bungalow had granite counter toped bar with barstools…modern style kitchen, hardwoods with white carpets. The living room was very spacious. The two bedrooms had nice views of the back yard. Alice squealed in excitement when she saw everything.

"I can add a fifth closet over there…oh and a hot tub outside and what do you think about purple for curtains Jazz!" Alice exclaimed. We were going to have to rein Alice in. Alice went to investigate the rest of the house.

"Alice., not that I don't like neutral but how about we go a neutral color instead!" Jasper called out

"Jasper neutral is for the boring people…people with no backbone…go bright or don't go at all!" Alice said from another room.

"Well compromise…if we go bright then no purple…we'll go a color more masculine because your forgetting that guys live here too!" Jasper said.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. We ran to the room she was in. Alice's scream was so loud that we thought that she hurt herself.

"MY DREAM COME TRUE…MY OWN SEWING ROOM!" Alice roared once we opened the door.

"Alice…don't you dare ever do that to me ever again!" Jasper gasped.

"LOOK IT….LOOK IT THE BROTHER 6000I!" Alice exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Jasper asked.

"It's only the best sewing machine ever…mommy and daddy never let me have one of these!" Alice exclaimed hugging the machine! I wonder why I thought sarcastically.

"I can do so much with all of this fabric…I needed this color for Bella's next outfit!" Alice continued while holding up a punter gray satin fabric.

"I wonder what the hell she's making…a dress?" Jasper mumbled.

"This room definitely needs changing…I cant sew in here it's too depressing…we're going bright and happy!" Alice said after looking around the room.

"Come on guys…the curtain store closes at nine!" Alice said dragging us out of the room.

"Alice we haven't even unpacked yet!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Early bird captures the worm Jasper!" Alice said running out the front door.

"Dear god she never misses a shopping opportunity does she?" Jasper asked himself.

About a half hour later we were in the nearest department store that Alice approved of. Once we hit the parking lot she took off like a rocket. I was afraid of what I would find once I went inside.

"Jasper how about this?" Alice said holding up a pink rhinestone curtain. Alice obviously never had a strong masculine influence in her life up to now.

"Uh no!" Jasper said.

"That's good…Alice if you get this curtain I promise that you can do whatever you want to the sewing room!" Jasper said holding up a bright red curtain. He pointed next to the pink rhinestone curtains. Alice grabbed a pair and went into line.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward to see which section we should head to next!" Jasper said taking off to another part of the department store. That was the most stupidest move I seen Jasper make. The minute he wasn't in sight Alice ran out of line , picked up the pink curtains and head back to pay. She turned around and made a shushing noise towards me.

"The boys are not going to be happy with this!" I said warningly

"Bella don't worry about it…Jasper didn't mean no, he meant yes!" Alice said.

"He sounded serious." I said

"He usually hates things until he sees them on…he'll come around!" Alice said. It was then that Jasper met back up with us.

"Guys we have to go…a customer service lady just told me that the store is closing in like a half hour.

"EW if I ever own a store…I'll make sure that it's like a 7 11 open twenty four hours a day…seven days a week!" Alice said

"Do people even want to shop at like 1 AM? Jasper asked staring at Alice

"Jasper…have you ever heard of Black Friday!" Alice said the last part with a sort of reverence.

"Speaking of Black Friday…Bella we're going to be in L.A on Black Friday!" Alice said with an evil smile on her face. Oh dear god Black Friday is in two days…well thank god Macy's put us on!

"Oh shit…we're working aren't we?" Alice said…her face dropping. This was going to be the first Black Friday that she missed since she was born.

"Oh well we can make up for it …on break!" Alice exclaimed. Alice in Macy's with discounts on Black Friday…my worst nightmare. Apparently from the look on Jasper's face this was his nightmare too.

"Alice" Jasper said shooting her looks.

"Jasper chill…you know that I wont buy furniture with out you there." Alice answered back. It was then that Edward met up with us. Edward took one look at the three of us.

"So you guys finally realized what Friday was." Edward said

"What I cant believe is that I actually forgot…I was so distracted with the move and everything…hey did you guys set this up or something?" Alice said the last part coming out angry.

"No but it did have that bonus!" Jasper said.

"Yeah right…like Jasper would do that to make you miserable Alice…that kid is so whipped on you it's not funny!" Edward said.

"Look who's talking…you want to talk whipped, um how about the fact that you were so afraid that Bella would fall that you carried her from security all the way to her seat _on the plane!_" Jasper shot back.

"and don't think I missed the googly eyes that you gave her all the way here!" Alice said.

"Shut it Alice!" Edward said.

"you know that it's true!" Alice said

"Alice!"

It was then that we went into the car

Upon returning home Jasper took out the curtains. The look of shock and horror on Jasper's face was actually very comical. I warned that little pixie that he wouldn't like it. He shot Alice a horrified look.

"Alice what did you do?" Jasper asked stunned.

"What I thought that you pointed to that one!" Alice said

"Alice come with me!" Jasper commanded. He immediately headed out the door. Alice followed instantly.

The minute their car pulled out of the driveway I called Rosalie. I had the idea to have a "Thanksgiving dinner" get together. We didn't have much food but between the two houses we should have had enough.

"Well if we're going to be doing this we're going to have to do it at your place…with me working all day today and Dumbo holding down the fort nothing got done. Anyways knowing Alice you guys are probably unpacked and all set." Rosalie said. She knew Alice well. The only thing Alice couldn't get was furniture.

"What do you mean Emmett didn't get anything done?" I asked.

"Emmett ,instead of going to the furniture store, went to Best Buy…sat down in front of the televisions and proceeded to watch replayed football games all day…and he didn't even walk out with the 50 in television that I told him to get!" Rosalie spat disgusted.

"Furniture is not my thing!" Emmett whined in the background.

About two hours later Jasper and Alice entered the front door. Pulling up behind their car was a Mac truck. I got scared. What had Alice done? Edward groaned. He knew my best friend as well as I did.

"Jasper…where the hell have you been…the place closed like two hours ago…and why is there a truck behind your car?" Edward asked.

"It did…she found another place…She grabbed the wheel from me and turned into the entrance before I could stop her. She was out the door and in the place before I knew anything. She is like a wind up toy…I couldn't stop her…but luckily I could control what she bought. The whole place was filled with neutral colors." As Jasper said this some people brought in a recliner. Oh no! Alice went furniture shopping.

" She even paid extra to have the stuff brought here tonight!" Jasper groaned as a kitchen table passed in front of us.

"She found a television section…don't ask me how but she did…and bought one of the best models out there" Jasper said as a sixty in plasma screen was bought into the house

"Alice how did you…" I started up.

"You know that left over money from modeling… tada…well I may of put a little more in!" Alice gestured around her.

All in all Alice bought an L couch, recliners, kitchen table set, coffee table, television, two bottles of Champaign and two glasses. We were lucky that we had beds and sheets or she would of bought those as well. Four hours later we finished and went to celebrate in private. Edward and I went into our bedroom with the bottle of Champaign. The last thing that I remember was the clink of the glasses and the smoldering flames in Edwards eyes.

I awoke the next morning to Edward's sleeping form next to me…his angelic face turned towards me. I still couldn't believe that this angel was meant for me…the plain one. I could never see what Edward saw in me…I didn't have Alice's personality or Rosalie's looks. I smiled at his face. It was then that Edward's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning love!" Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Morning!" I said beamed back. We then cuddled with each other for the next half hour before Alice disturbed the peace

"Bella get up I'm hungry!" Alice said knocking on the door. When was Alice ever going to cook for herself….I mean this was getting ridiculous. Edward and I loosened our arms from each other…thank god we went shopping last night or we would have had to head out.

"You know one of these days we should force Alice to make breakfast…see what happens!" Edward said as we entered the kitchen. Edward was going to make the French toast and I was going to make eggs ( we brought all of our cooking supplies with us)

"I'd find out if Rosalie had fire covered by the homeowners before I did that!" I laughed.

"I'm waiting!" Alice said.

"Alice…what would you do if Bella and I ever decided to live on our own?" Edward asked.

"I'd be over your house every single day of course!" Alice beamed. Jasper and Edward groaned. That would not shock me.

"So what's thanksgiving dinner going to be?" Alice asked. We had told them about Rose and Emmett coming last night.

"Peas, carrots, mashed potatoes…Rosalie got a huge bird last night ( She had planned a get together over the weekend…so we decided to use it) and green beans." I said as I stirred the eggs.

"For a little person your so inquisitive about food!" Edward said

Emmett and Rosalie came over as soon as the bird was ready. Rosalie took one glance around the room and said " See I knew it…this had to be Alice's work!"

"Alice…you got a _60 in plasma screen!_" Emmett said staring at the tv like it was a religious statue or something.

"See Emmett you could of got the same thing…you were in the store and you chose to plop down and watch football!" Rosalie said disgusted.

"So I'm surmising that if Emmett watched football all day…he didn't get furniture?" Alice asked. Here comes round two.

"Yes." Rosalie said

"Don't worry Rosalie _I'll _help you!" Alice said.

"Oh no you wont…you used up all of our spending money!" Jasper said.

"Jasper have you heard about the wonderful invention known as credit cards!" Alice said.

"Have _you_ heard about the not so wonderful invention known as debt?" Jasper countered.

"Oh don't worry about that…I'll pay it off…I have ways!" Alice beamed.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Jasper said.

About a half hour later we sat down for dinner. I had to say Rosalie knew how to cook her birds. It was one of the best turkey's that I had ever had.

"I can cook turkey, but yet I burn toast…go figure!" Rosalie said as Emmett went for seconds.

"So guys I was wondering…John from Men's department gave me two tickets to some comedian that is for tomorrow…and I have the day off ( how Emmett was the only one in Macy's to get tomorrow off I'll never know) …does anyone want to go with me?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry Em…Victoria's Secret want's me in tomorrow…another photo shoot." Rosalie said.

"Em…Jasper and I have a meeting with the record company or we would go with you!" Edward said.

"Emmett Bella and I have to work tomorrow." Alice said.

"You guys are no fun…I'll go by myself!" Emmett said. Everyone cringed at the thought.

Alice and I had to wake up early the next morning. Macy's opened at 4 and they wanted us in by three. I didn't need an alarm clock…Alice nearly burst down the door.

"Bella get up we're going to be late!" Alice roared at 1 o clock in the morning. She covered her eyes (Edward was next to me) and pulled me off the bed.

"Here …Breakfast!" Alice said throwing cereal at me. She grabbed our outfits and name tags.

"Alice we have two hours!" I said

"The early bird catches the worm!" Alice answered me. She started to throw my hair back.

We arrived at Macy's at two thirty in the morning…we had about a half hour to kill. To kill time Alice looked around…scoping which stores were already open. She was mumbling apologies about not being able to go shopping at them

"Alright the goal of today is?" The manager asked once we were allowed into work.

"GET SALES DONE!" Alice chanted.

"Good Ms. Brandon…do whatever it takes…but get people to buy items. Items equals money, and money equals stockholder happiness and we want our stockholders happy right?" The manager said.

"Right!" Alice beamed.

"Alright…ready!" The manager said heading towards the door. She unlocked it and a parade of people poured in. Alice looked wistful.

"I wish that was me!" Alice said

" I cant believe that I'm going to say this but why couldn't I be Emmett?"

This was going to be a long shift!

I had just gotten on break when my phone went off. Alice was right next to me staring at her phone as well. I looked down to see " Text from Edward"

"In a break from my meeting…L.A records wants to do promotions with us…like get us on the radio and concerts and such!"

"That's wonderful Edward …congrats!" I sent back. I looked up at Alice.

"OMG I'M GOING TO BE DATING A KNOWN ROCKSTAR!" Alice roared happily.

"Alice he's been a Rock star for almost a year…it shouldn't come as a shock!" I said.

"I know…but it's official now…their finally going to be on the radio and getting gigs and such!" Alice said ( the last few months were spent signing papers, writing music, and practicing)

"I could…"

"Alice!"

"He told you that he didn't you to do that…he explicitly said that was the reason he didn't join a band in _the first place!_" I said

"You guys never let me have fun!" Alice said.

" Oh Alice we let you have fun…just look at our house!" I said.

"True…and your clothes!" Alice smiled.

We spent the rest of the break shopping. Alice found cologne for Jasper at ½ off. She also found a couple of cute t-shirts for herself and me. She found a nice makeup kit for Rosalie

"Remind me to do this next year…if we're still working here!" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" I said trying to add enthusiasm to my voice.

"It's not as fun as full Black Friday shopping but it will do!" Alice said

Great huh!

Alice and I got home that night first. We decided to watch and see what we could of Emmett's show. Alice put some popcorn in the microwave and I turned on the television. I didn't put the channel on though until Alice joined me.

"Hey we might see Emmett on tv!" Alice said sitting down. I flipped the channel on and then went into total shock.

Emmett's point of view.

I was in the crowd looking up at the stage. I was kind of pissed that I had to come here by myself…but I knew that the other's didn't understand my taste for comedy. I looked to see people backstage. Always wondering what was back there I decided to check it out for myself.

"Do you have backstage passes?" The man asked me when I tried to go backstage.

"No." I said.

"look buddy can you do me a favor and get me back there…I promise I wont get you in trouble if I get caught!" I pleaded.

"Sorry I cant!" The guy said.

"My name is Emmett Cullen." I said hoping it would get me somewhere.

"Who?"

"Rosalie Hale's boyfriend." I said. I knew that this would get me in…Rosalie was almost everywhere…her modeling career was really starting to take off.

"Rosalie Hale…the model? Alright anything for Rosalie!" The man said lustfully. I would of kicked his ass if it hadn't gotten me in.

Being backstage was awesome. It was like one of my dreams come true…I was going to have to thank Rosalie for becoming an international supermodel someday. The benefits to me were amazing. It seemed like I was getting everything for free.

"OH MY GOD…HE'S GOT FOOD POISIONING…WHAT DO WE DO? WE CANT CANCEL…IT'S TOO LATE!" I turned around to see assistants running everywhere.

"Excuse me!" I said to one of the assistants

"Yes?" The lady asked strained.

"I'll do the show…I don't mind!" I said.

"Who are you?" the lady asked.

"Emmett Cullen!" I said holding out my hand.

"Who?" the lady asked.

"Rosalie Hale's boyfriend." I said.

"Alright Emmett I'll let you on but if you mess this up it's both our heads!" The lady said. Stepping out in front of the crowd I knew that this was where I always belonged.

BPV

"EMMETT CULLEN THE NEW ADAM SANDLER?" Read the bottom of the screen. Emmett waived into the camera saying "Hi mom!" Alice and I stared at each other in shock. How the fuck did that happen? I then heard the door open.

"Emmett?" Edward asked stunned.

"Damn it I knew that we should of went with him…I wonder what he did now?" Jasper asked.

"I was always told that I had the gift for making people happy…to tell the truth" Emmett said. It was then that Rosalie entered the room… her head turned away from the TV.

"Has anyone seen Emmett , he was supposed to be home an hou-" She was interrupted by Emmett's voice booming over the TV

"I want to thank my girlfriend Rosalie Hale…Hi Rosalie!" Emmett said waving over the television. Rosalie slowly turned towards the TV.

"EMMETT?" Rosalie shouted stunned.

"How do you feel right now?" A reporter asked.

"I'm still on top of the world right now…I just got a movie deal…they've asked me to star in a comedy!" Emmett answered.

"EMMETT'S GOING TO BE AN ACTOR!" Rosalie shouted shocked.

"Here's a clip from earlier tonight!" A narrator said. Emmett was standing on top of the stage one hand on his hip and the other flying in the air.

"EMMETT CULLEN HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT THAT GIRL!" Emmett said in a mock Rosalie voice. I couldn't believe that Emmett actually did that. Everyone turned to look at Rosalie who had a death glare in her eyes. She turned off the TV and slammed the remote down.

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Rosalie roared.

"Oh Emmett's in trouble!" Jasper said

"You bet your ass he is…_no one _does that to me…especially on TV" Rosalie said glaring out the window…looking for the first sign of Emmett's return. About an hour later Emmett returned.

"Hey guys did you see me on TV?" Emmett beamed.

"Oh we definitely saw you!" Rosalie said snidely.

"What's with the tone?" Emmett asked clueless.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you made me look like the world biggest bitch on television …now why would I have that tone with you dear sweet Emmett." Rosalie said glaring at Emmett as if he were something nasty.

"I'm sorry!" Emmett said.

"Emmett I don't think sorry is going to cut it on this one…she want's your head on a plate!" Jasper said.

"anything you want babe…I do it, please forgive me though!" Emmett said.

"Well a shout out when your receiving an academy award would be nice!" Rosalie said.

"Done!" Emmett said

"And a promise that you wont say anything like that ever again!" Rosalie said.

"Your wish is my command babe!" Emmett said.

"And one more favor…a couples trip to a spa!" Rosalie said.

"Jesus what am I…a genie!" Emmett exclaimed. Upon seeing the death glare though he promptly changed course.

"Alright alright its done!" Emmett said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own twilight S/M does. Please read and review! I'm co-writing this story with my twin sister.**

Chapter seven

BPV

Over a week went by after Emmett was discovered. He promptly quit his job to peruse his acting career. Jasper and Edward's promotional gigs had gone well and Rosalie's popularity was only growing. Alice and I were starting to feel left behind with everyone's sudden fame. I was thinking about this one day when Edward came in with a small smile on his face. I looked at him confused.

"I just got off the phone with the record company…They want Jasper and I to go to Europe!" Edward exclaimed. What?

" Of course I wont go though if you don't want me too…" Edward continued on.

" Are you kidding me…you think that I would deprive you of that opportunity!" Edward looked at me shocked

"Edward you need to do this!" I said. As much as I wanted him to stay, I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I discouraged him from going after his dream.

" So when do you leave?" I asked.

"Right after Christmas." Edward answered. So at least we had a few weeks together…it wasn't like he was leaving tomorrow. We could hear Alice from the other side of the house.

"I take it that Alice found out?" I asked

"I guess so!" Edward said.

"OMG JASPER I'LL START MAKING CLOTHES RIGHT AWAY!" Alice roared

"He had to see that one coming!" I said.

" Everyone had to see that one coming." Edward said.

" That's true." I said. We then heard the sound of feet hitting the hardwood and the sewing machine turn on. A door slammed shut right after that.

"Jasper just unleashed a monster!" I said.

" Alice open the door!" We could hear Jasper knocking.

The next few weeks blew by fast. Alice and I went Christmas shopping together….she forced me to go. Once we hit the mall she went nuts. She psychotically ran around picking up thousands upon thousands of items. It was practically impossible to stop her.

Ew Bella why are you getting a man in a Rock band a classical CD?" Alice shook her head while I paid for a Siberian orchestra CD.

" I don't know if you know this Alice…but Edward does like classical music, that hasn't changed since he joined the band!" I answered.

" True…hey lets go to that little boutique across the street…I think that I see something for Jasper!" Alice said grabbing my hand.

Alice and I entered the store and she immediately ran towards the hats like a bat out of hell. She picked up the most Jasper like hat and squealed . I thought that she found a winner.

"Jasper's going to love this…I wonder if I can make a replica!" Alice exclaimed running around the place like a whirlwind.

" Alright I think that Jasper's all set…I mean I got him the hat, cologne and I've made him a couple of shirts!" Alice said.

"So besides the CD what did you get Edward…I saw the bag in your closet…and I saw you take off on break yesterday…don't lie!" Alice demanded. I should of known that she would of found it…she's constantly in my closet putting new clothes in there.

"Their first band announcement…framed." I said. Alice squealed.

"That's so cute!" Alice said.

"I should of did that for Jasper!" Alice continued on

" Oh and thank you for the t-shirt and jewelry box…I know that I'm going to love it!" Alice smiled at me. How the hell did Alice know that…I bought them when she wasn't even working for crying out loud!

"Alice how did you…" I started up.

"I just know these things Bella!" Alice said. After that we left and upon coming home I went into Edward's awaiting arms. Oh why the hell did he have to leave for three months!

Christmas day approached fast. Before we knew it we were having Christmas eve dinner at Emmett and Rosalie's. Inside their house looked very grand. Alice had pegged it right…it was the very essence of Rosalie.

"Dinner will be ready soon guys!" Rosalie said as Emmett turned on the TV. He put on some random Christmas movie.

"Hey Rosalie is my Christmas gift motorized and begins with a B?" Emmett asked

"Shut up about the Christmas present Emmett…your not getting a Benz!" Rosalie said from the kitchen.

"Alright dinner's ready!" Rosalie said.

"About time…I'm starving!" Emmett said.

"It would of gone faster if you helped out Emmett! Rosalie shot back.

"you know that I cant cook Rose!" Emmett said.

"I asked you to peel carrots…not that hard Emmett…a toddler can do that!" Rosalie countered back

"Snoopy was on TV…I couldn't leave him!" Emmett whined

"So you would rather watch a cartoon character then help prepare Christmas dinner?" Rosalie argued.

"Yes!"

"Emmett!"

"I mean no dear!" Emmett said

"That's better!" Rose said. When she turned to walk away Emmett coughed "dictator!"

"What was that?" Rosalie asked turning around.

"Nothing dear!" Emmett said.

The four of us returned home soon after. We could tell that an argument was sure to happen tonight and we didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. Edward and I turned on the TV but we soon lost focus on what we were watching. The last thing I remembered was green eyes boring at me before I was lost in the heat of the most passionate kiss that I ever had. We barely made it through the bedroom door.

I awoke early Christmas morning still in Edwards arms. His sleeping angelic face had my favorite smile etched on it. He seemed to be having good dreams…I hoped that they were about me. I started to feel sad then…this was my last time seeing his face like that, he was leaving early the next morning. I stifled a sad sigh…I didn't want to disturb the moment. A few minutes later Edward's eyes slowly opened.

"Merry Christmas love!" Edward said

"Merry Christmas!" I said . It was then that we heard Alice's bedroom door fly open. Alice screamed psychotically running towards the tree. To Alice Christmas was like shopping without having to get stuck in traffic. Edward and I had to stifle back laughter.

"PRESENTS!" Alice roared from the other room.

"Alice it's 6 am….people are sleeping!" Jasper groggily groaned.

"Silly it's never too early to open presents!" Alice said…we could hear the bouncing in her voice. I guessed that it was time to get up…Alice would have a heart attack or drive Jasper to the brink of insanity if we didn't soon. Edward and I looked at each other and got out of bed.

The minute I reached the living room I was besieged by Alice. She immediately ran up to me with a clothes box shaped gift in hand. I should of known that Jasper wasn't the only one she made clothes for. I opened it up to reveal a small white sundress that was no sleeved.. It was extremely fitted and made out of silk. It had a princess neckline and a thin blue sash was in the middle of the dress. The midnight blue rhinestone flower pattern on the bottom added a finishing touch.

"Isn't that a little formal to wear in public?" I asked her.

"Bella between those two (she gestured at Jasper and Edward) Rosalie and Emmett…it couldn't help to be prepared and it really goes with Edward's present!" Alice said as she handed me another clothing box. This one contained a ruffled black t-shirt with gold buttons going down the middle and puffy sleeves. I had to say that it really was pretty.

I handed Alice her two gifts as soon as she was done with me. As she predicted (and I hoped) she really loved her gifts. She was especially fond of the jewelry box…she kept on opening and shutting it. She gave Jasper her gifts and Jasper gave her a new sewing kit complete with fabric and a gift certificate to the local mall. She squealed and hugged Jasper.

"This is the perfect color for a skirt that I want to make!" Alice cried as she held up a piece of fabric. I grabbed the picture frame and CD and turned around to see Edward with a small box. We took the gifts from each other and unwrapped them at the same time. In the box was a charm bracelet and a diamond heart. The bracelet looked new but the diamond was ancient. My jaw dropped at it's beauty.

"This is great thankyo-…" Edward started up while looking at the picture frame and CD

"If you don't like it I can always find something else!" Edward said misreading the look on my face.

"Edward…I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed

"See I told you that it would go!" Alice said

Rosalie and Emmett came over a few hours later. From the looks on their faces the little argument from last night was resolved. Emmett apparently gave her a diamond necklace which resolved everything.

"HO…HO…HO We come bearing gifts!" Emmett called from the front door.

"Yeah hurry up my arms are about to fall off from the weight of the mashed potatoes!" Rosalie said as Jasper went to get the door. Emmett somehow balanced four gifts in each hand. He set them down under the tree.

"Where's the food…I'm starved!" Emmett said plopping down on the couch.

"Emmett…food will be out in a minute." I said

After dinner we opened their gifts. Alice gave Rosalie the makeup kit as well as some clothes. Rosalie gave Alice a makeup kit of her own. I gave Rosalie a gift certificate to one of the local boutiques and she gave me a cute purse. Edward and Jasper gave Emmett a football blanket and he gave them matching jerseys which Alice threw disgusted looks at.

"Thanks guys!" The four of us said.

"Merry Christmas!" Rosalie and Emmet called as they left.


End file.
